


走向联邦16车

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	走向联邦16车

“佐助...”鸣人单手抓住身下柔软的床单，佐助黑焰火般的黑眸烧的他浑身燥热。

“鸣人，感受到结合热了没有？”握住鸣人抓着床单的手包裹在掌心之中。

佐助的嗓音低沉沙哑，鸣人莫名的感到双腿间又热又痒，两条腿不禁相互磨蹭起来，偶尔会触碰到佐助已经半勃起的湿热阴茎，“我感觉到了热...但不知道是不是结合热...”

“摸它...”佐助牵着鸣人的手伸向自己的阴茎。

“怎么摸，我没经验。”

佐助低头啄了一下鸣人的唇，“就像你自己打飞机的时候一样摸。”

“那你也摸我的。”鸣人的另一只手抓住佐助的手伸向自己的阴茎，他幻想中和佐助第一次做爱他应该是害羞的，可不知怎么的现在他却没有害羞的意思，而佐助也没有一点害羞的模样。鸣人觉得他和佐助现在的样子好像已经做过了几百次，几千次。

佐助富有技巧的撸动着鸣人的阴茎，以至于鸣人舒服的停下了自己手上的动作，佐助满意的欣赏起鸣人经历快感时稍稍狰狞却极其享受的脸，“舒服吗？”

“啊...没有更舒服的了。”

“怎么没有更舒服的？”佐助的手臂探入鸣人的膝下，稍加力气将鸣人拖到床的中央，自己钻进被褥内，头埋入鸣人的双腿之间。

鸣人明白了佐助接下去要干的事情，突然害羞起来，“这...这样不好吧。”嘴上这么说着，心里又很期待，想要阻止佐助接下去的举止但身体却想要得到更欢愉的快感迟迟没有做出阻止的举动，就在纠结只时，阴茎突然被包裹在湿热柔软里。

“喔~~~这感觉...啊~佐助...我说不出来这种感觉，好舒服，我要死了。”鸣人本能的挺腰，他的阴茎想要在这湿热的环境中操干一番。

佐助能感觉到鸣人在不由自主的微微挺腰想要寻求更多的愉悦，直接双手托住对方的翘臀来了一个深喉。

“啊啊啊~~~”鸣人的双手伸进被褥内抓住佐助的头发，他浑身颤栗，深喉过于刺激，他不知道是要佐助更深的吮吸自己的阴茎还是抽离阴茎逃离这让他沉沦的欢愉。

而佐助似乎看出了鸣人的纠结，他不仅没有让鸣人逃离反而用舌尖去顶弄马眼，带给对方更深层次的愉悦。

鸣人的双腿不知何时已经架在佐助的肩头，在一次佐助的舌尖重重刺激了他的马眼过后，鸣人泄了出来。

佐助从被褥里探出脑袋和鸣人接吻，鸣人能尝到自己淡淡消毒水味道的精液（根本不是腥的，就是消毒水的味道，比腥更加难以言喻的一种味道，精液之前分泌出的透明液体才是咸腥的）。

一吻结束，鸣人试探性的问道，“我也帮你口？”

佐助揉揉鸣人的头发，柔声道，“下次吧，第一次全程我为你服务，你享受就好。”

“佐助，你真好。”鸣人发自内心的感叹道。

第一次的性爱永远不可能是最有快感的，但绝对是最难忘的。对于佐助和鸣人来说它是美好的，在许多许多年后两人再次回忆起第一次的性爱，记忆中的那份甜蜜会为这一次的性爱渡上好几层滤镜，使他们记忆中从第一次性爱中得到的快感比第一次实际体验中获得的快感要多上许多。

性爱结束之后，佐助和鸣人相拥在一起，佐助的手在鸣人凹陷的腰窝处游移，“鸣人，操你真的很舒服。”

鸣人听到佐助说操你真舒服这种话一点也没有觉得自己受到了侮辱而心声不悦，反倒很开心，他很开心自己能让佐助感到舒服。

佐助突然想起什么似得，掀开被褥从床上坐了起来，“鸣人，向导和哨兵结合之后，向导身上会出现特有的图腾，看看你的在哪里，长什么样子。”

“哦，对，把灯调亮点。”鸣人也跟着从床上爬了起来。“这里，佐助在这里，你看，”

佐助顺着鸣人指着的地方看去，只见围绕鸣人的肚脐眼出现了一圈漩涡形状的圆圈，圆圈周围等间隔连接着一些不规则的2-3厘米长的曲线，曲线之间有勾玉形状的图案。

入迷的盯着鸣人腹部的图腾，手指轻轻在图腾上来回抚摸，俯身带着几分色情吻了吻鸣人的肚脐眼，“鸣人，你的图腾的位置很性感。”

“哈哈，别亲，好痒。”鸣人低头看了一会自己的腹部的图腾，突然笑道，“佐助，你看它是不是像因陀罗，这个圆圈是他的脸，旁边这些须须是他的鬃毛。”

“想象力真丰富。”佐助关掉灯光，整个人将鸣人包住，两人双双重又倒回到床上。


End file.
